REFLEKSI
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Ending Wafe-Words for You. Starting Wive- Sweet Liar-OzellieOzel. Cinta adalah refleksi Seperti saat kutatap separuh jiwaku Aku ingin kau menatapku terus Tataplah aku selamanya


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, aku tak memiliki para tokoh yang kupinjam**

 **FF ini dibuat sebagai penyaluran hobi semata tanpa maksud memperkaya pribadi**

 **disarankan untuk membaca karya _Starting Wave-Sweet Liar-OzellieOzel_**

 ** _Ending Wave- words for You_ Refleksi**

 **cinta adalah refleksi**

* * *

Suara denyut jam terdengar jelas dalam malam yang sunyi senyap. Hinata memejamkan mata, tetapi kesadarannya masih menguasai telak, pikirannya masih sekalut sore tadi saat ia harus bertemu lagi dengan si pemuda Uchiha yang kerap membawa kutukan dalam kehidupannya.

Hinata mengembuskan napas, matanya kembali terbuka lebar, ia lelah mensugesti pikirannya untuk segera terlelap. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, malam ini juga ia harus segera bicara dengan Sasuke, dirainya _Ephone_ cicilan yang masih harus disetor 23 kali lagi. Ia mengetik nomor yang sempat dihapalnya bahkan dulu nomor itu pernah berada dalam kontaknya.

Suara merdu Nana Mizuki mengalun sebagai nada dering telepon Sasuke. Lama Hinata menunggu tak juga diangkat. Sekali lagi ia menyambungkan, masih tak juga dijawab. Hinata mengumpat di dalam hati, ia memaki si pemilik nomor dengan semangat berapi-api, "Dasar Uchiha Siluman Ular, Uchiha Mata Keranjang, Uchiha Bajing Loncat, kau ini sedang tidur atau sudah mati, kenapa tak segera mengangkat teleponku!"

Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, hatinya benar-benar kesal sekali, jika saja Hinata tak ingat dengan harga _Ephone_ -nya yang mahal tentu sudah ia banting benda di genggamannya itu, disambungan ketiga seseorang di sana akhirnya bersuara, dengan agak serak-serak seksi membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

"Halo, Sasuke? Ini aku ... "

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat panggilan teleponnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"Begini, soal perjanjian kita tadi, a-aku ... mau membatalkannya."

"Perjanjian apa?" Pikiran Sasuke masih belum terkoneksi penuh.

"Itu, kau mau mengajakku bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

"Hmmm ... lelaki sinting mana yang mau mengajakmu."

"Kau! Di dunia ini cuma kau lelaki sinting yang kukenal," dijawabnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, mengerti!" Sasuke menutup sepihak sambungan telepon Hinata.

Hinata kembali memaki-maki pemuda Uchiha itu, sejenak ia berpikir lalu menarik kesimpulan.

Segera diketiknya pesan teks:

 _Apa itu artinya aku bebas dari perjanjian yang kita buat._

 _Aku tidak menyangka kau banyak berubah Sasuke._

 _Kau baik hati sekali mau melepaskanku begitu saja. Arigato, ne. :) Hyuuga Hinata._

Mendengar suara keras musik metal yang disetting sebagai penanda sebuah pesan masuk membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membuka matanya yang sepat, ia pun membaca pesan itu dengan mata menyipit karena belum terbiasa oleh sinarnya.

Sasuke berulang-ulang membaca. Pikirannya melesat kembali pada peristiwa sore tadi.

"Apa ini nomor baru Hinata, jadi dia sudah ganti nomor, pantas saja," gumamnya seorang diri.

Tanpa mengulur waktu dia menelepon balik, dan langsung disambut oleh perempuan manis di seberang sana.

"Halo-"

"Siapa yang kau maksud baik hati?" Sasuke menyabotase percakapan, "Aku tidak bilang perjanjiannya batal, pokoknya Sabtu nanti kau ikut denganku dan berperan menajadi pacarku di depan keluarga Uchiha."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke- _kun_ , itu-" Hinata terbata.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau tak mengikuti permainanku, kupastikan teman-temanmu akan tahu kebohonganmu, Hinata," ancamnya.

"Aku bukananya mau mengingkari janji, aku hanya ingin kita merubah perjanjiannya, kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja, asal jangan berpura-pura di hadapan keluargamu. "

"Kheh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ano..."

"Ah... sudahlah! Aku tak mau tahu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Sekali lagi Sasuke memutus saluran telepon.

Hinata benar-benar sial, tak seharusnya ia menerima persyaratan yang akan membawanya pada masalah pelik ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan jika Sasuke akan meminta hal-hal aneh padanya, apalagi jika Hinata harus menghadapi keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat, dengan topeng apa ia berani bertemu mereka. Lagipula, mengapa Sasuke melibatkan dirinya masuk ke dalam arus yang di hadapinya, masalah dirinya dijodohkan oleh sang kepala keluarga Uchiha untuk menikahi anak sahabatnya adalah urusan keluarga, ini urusan besar, jika Hinata ikut terlibat bisa runyam urusannya. Bukan cuma Hinata yang akan kena batunya, keluarganya—terutama sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan Uchiha—bisa jadi ikut terbawa. Sial betul Uchiha bungsu itu!

* * *

Pesan 1: 'Pulang sekolah jam berapa? Nanti kujemput' (Uchiha Sasuke)

Pesan 2: 'Kenapa tidak dijawab?' (Uchiha Sasuke)

Pesan 3: 'Kau tidur atau pingsan? Cepat bangun!" (Uchiha Sasuke)

Pesan4: 'Oiii..." (Uchiha Sasuke)

Pesan 5: Uchiha Sasuke mengirim stiker marah.

Pesan 6: Uchiha Sasuke mengirim stiker setan bertanduk.

Uchiha Sasuke memanggil...

Panggilan pertama.

Panggilan kedua.

Panggilan ketiga.

Hinata menutup telinganya dengan bantal, "Dasar maniak! Setiap hari selalu mengganggu ketenangan pagiku!" Dengan gerakan terpaksa Hinata meraih _Ephone_ mahal yang beberapa hari belakangan ini kerap membawa kabar buruk. Sudah empat hari Hinata menjadi budak Sasuke, Hinata disuruh mengerjakan ini dan itu, seolah ia beralih profesi saja, dari pelajar menjadi pembantu pribadi Sasuke.

Pernah Hinata terpaksa bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menemaninya berkeliling mencari sarapan pagi, setiap kali ada kedai yang sudah buka ditolaknya dengan alasan tempatnya tak sesuai seleranya yang berkelas, lebih dari setengah jam mengelilingi pusat kota Konoha, akhirnya ia malah minta dibelikan humburger dan jus tomat kemasan.

 _"Apanya yang memiliki selera tinggi berkelas, kiss my ass!"_ maki Hinata dalam hati. (jika Sasuke mendengar ini, dengan senang hati tentu akan diciumnya bokong Hinata)

Kemarin juga begitu Hinata disuruh membuatkan bekal tambahan, Sasuke bilang dia ada jadwal latihan sepak bola dan butuh energi banyak.

 _"Apa urusannya denganku, memangnya aku ibunya apa!"_

Sejak pertemuan mereka hari-hari Hinata penuh dengan makian pagi yang berapi-api. Ah, pokoknya Jika membicarakan kesialan baru Hinata tentu tak akan ada habisnya. Seperti halnya hari ini yang merupakan klimaks dari persyaratan khusus yang diminta Sasuke, semoga ini menjadi permintaan terakhirnya, dan Hinata pun bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Sebelum itu Hinata harus melewati hari panjang ini, entah apa lagi permintaan yang diajukan Sasuke kali ini, selain pertemuan keramat yang sudah dijadwalkan jauh-jauh hari itu.

Hinata bisa gila jika mengingat nanti malam ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha atas undangan Sasuke.

Hinata mengusak rambut panjangnya yang awut-awutan seperti wanita depresi yang tak pernah menyisir rambut. Ia baca satu persatu pesan yang masuk. Belum sempat ia membalas pesan tersebut, si pengirim pesan sudah meneleponnya lagi.

Hinata menghentikan dering panggilan itu dengan menaruhnya tepat di telinga.

"Hmm ..." Hinata sudah ketularan sikap Sasuke.

"Kheh, tidak sopan! Menjawab telepon orang dengan nada seperti itu."

"Eh? Sasuke sendiri sering bergumam jika kutelepon."

"Kalau itu memang ciri khasku sebagai seorang Uchiha, kalau kau kan seorang Hyuuga, tak pantas bersikap tidak sopan padaku."

"Kau memang egois dan tak mau kalah!" Hinata meninggikan suara.

"Aah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu, aku cuma mau mengingatkan ..."

"Aku tahu!" Hinata memotong, "Tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku tak akan kabur."

"Baguslah. Oh iya Hinata ... Hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Hianta ternganga, bukan karena kecewa. Karena setelah mulutnya terbuka lebar lalu bibir mungil berwarna plum itu pun membentuk senyum yang sumringah sekali, jika bukan karena takut terdengar pekikan kesenangannya, Hinata dapat dipastikan sudah bersorak ria saat ini juga.

"Maaf, ya? Aku ada urusan."

"Ooooh, tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke- _kun_. Aku justru senang sekali."

"Apa?"

"A- _ano_ , Sasu. Maksudku... Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantar jemputku lagi. Aku bisa kok berangkat sendiri."

Di seberang sana si pemuda menyeringai licik, sambil memeluk boneka gulingnya yang memiliki gambar wajah mirip Hinata, atau itu memang wajah Hinata yang sengaja digambar khusus oleh Sasuke. Entahlah! Jika itu wajah Hinata, mungkin memang benar Sasuke itu maniak. Hiiiyyy!

"Baiklah, nanti sore kujembut kau jam tiga tepat, tunggu aku di depan gerbang, oke!"

"Eeh! Tung-" Sasuke kembali menunjukan dominasinya. Membuat Hinata jengah dengan kebiasaannya memutus sambungan telepon sepihak.

Hinata melirik jam nakasnya, hampir jam lima pagi. Sukurlah setidaknya dia punya waktu untuk tidur lagi, dan ia baru akan bangun jam enam nanti, biasanya jam enam ia sudah harus rapih dan berada di ujung gang rumahnya untuk menunggu jemputan Sasuke, padahal sekolah baru masuk pukul delapan, hampir sejam lebih mereka selalu berkeliling dulu untuk mencari sarapan Sasuke.

Ting! Satu pesan masuk.

 _'Jangan tidur lagi, buatkan aku sarapan, aku mau telur gulung dan jus tomat, jangan lupa nasi kepalnya, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan nasi kepal, jam enam nanti kusuruh supirku mengambilnya (emotion setan bertanduk)'_

"UCHIHA SASUKE... DASAR KAU SILUMAN ULAR!"

* * *

Hinata berjalan lunglai, sungguh menampilannya terlihat menyedihkan, dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam yang tampak jelas di bawah matanya. Ia seolah tengah menempuhi kehidupan paling sulit di perjalanan hidupnya.

" _Ohayo_ Hinata- _chan_ ," seru Ino diikuti Sakura.

" _O... Ha ... Yo_ ," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Ino jadi cemas melihat Hinata yang duduk dengan gerakan lemah, dan langsung meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sakura memeriksa dahi Hinata, "Apa kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Cerita saja Hinata- _chan_ , siapa tahu kami bisa membantu."

"Iya, jangan simpan sendiri masalahmu. "

Kedua teman cantiknya bicara saling bergantian.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah, Ino dan Sakura adalah teman yang baik, selama ini mereka selalu ada untuk Hinata, tapi ia malah membohongi mereka, dan menyimpan masalah besarnya seorang diri. Ingin sekali Hinata menceritakan semuanya, tapi ia takut keduanya akan marah. Mungkin belum saatnya, nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, janjinya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa _minna_ , aku cuma kurang tidur saja." Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Oooh, sukurlah." Serempak keduanya mengembuskan napas lega.

Sementara itu lelaki tampan yang menjadi penyebab Hinata stress sedang asik menikmati sarapan paginya dengan wajah paling berseri.

Mama Mikoto bahkan sampai mengusap-usap dada melihat wajah bahagia putra bungsunya. Papa Fugaku juga sedari tadi berkamuflase dengan koran bisnis yang dibacanya sambil melirik-lirik putra bungsunya dengan heran.

 _'Apa itu efek kabar gembira pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan calon tunangannya, ya? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.'_

Sebulan yang lalu saat Fugaku pertama kali mengabarkan perjodohan itu Sasuke jelas menjadi pihak yang paling keras menolak, putra bungsunya itu bahkan berubah sikap menjadi pembangkang dan selalu menyulut permusuhan. Fugaku sampai patah arang dalam membujuk Sasuke, padahal anak perempuan yang menjadi pilihan Fugaku itu terbaik dari yang terbaik, cantik, pintar dan dari keluarga terhormat, ayahnya adalah teman bisnis Fugaku yang sudah sukses mengembangkan perusahaannya hingga ke mancanegara.

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat.

" _Ohayo_." Itachi muncul dengan setelan jas army berwarna hitam bergaris horizontal abu-abu, saat ia menemukan adik tersayangnya sudah berada di meja Makan—empat hari ini Sasuke mangkir sarapan bersama keluarganya—senyuman Itachi mengembang, ia pun menarik kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke.

" _Ohayo_ , _Otoutouchan_."

"Pagi, _Niichan_." Sasuke begitu menikmati nasi kepal buatan Hinata.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih satu-satunya nasi kepal yang tersisa di piring adiknya. Belum sempat jemari Itachi mengangkat, jemari Sasuke segera mencegah perampasan yang akan dilakukan sang kakak tepat di depan matanya. Sasuke jelas tak sudi membagi maknannya pada saudara kandungnya itu. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam, kedua pipi Sasuke menggembung dipenuhi makanan, sungguh ekspresi yang tak elit sama sekali. Itachi melepaskan nasi kepal sederhana itu yang segera diambil Sasuke dan dimasukan sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya yang penuh. Itachi menelan ludah, itu kan cuma nasi biasa, tapi pandangan Sasuke seolah mau membunuhnya saja. Itachi bergidik.

"Ehem!" Fugaku mencoba mengawali pembicaraan pada si bungsu yang selama sebulan ini tampak tak sudi bicara padanya, "Hmm... Sasuke," panggilnya tegas.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau tidak lupa acara malam ini, kan?" Fugaku bicara sambil melipat koran bisnisnya, ia pun mencoba sedikit meregangkan bahunya yang menegang.

"Iya, tapi..., Papa juga tidak lupa dengan janjimu, kan?"

Mama Mikoto berhenti mengunyang roti di mulutnya, ia kenal betul sipat putranya itu yang hampir sama kerasnya dengan sang ayah.

Mama Mikoto melirik perubahan wajah suaminya, semoga di pagi yang cerah ini tidak ada pertengkaran antara keduanya.

Itachi sendiri hanya menghela napas panjang, ia memilih tak acuh dengan masalah keduanya. Jemarinya meraih roti gandum dan selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Tentu saja, meskipun aku telah menua tapi ingatanku masih sekuat gajah."

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu aku bisa pegang perkataan Papa, jika aku bisa mengenalkan kekasihku, Papa tidak akan memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan anak perempuan pilihan Papa itu." Sasuke memamerkan senyuman kemenangan. Padahal pertarungan belum dimulai.

"Kau jangan lupa, aku dan mamamu berhak menguji perempuan pilihanmu itu."

Sasuke bersedekap, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk,

"Tentu saja, itu tak masalah. Tapi jika ujian itu memberatkan pacarku atau sebuah kelicikan hanya untuk memisahkan kami, aku tidak akan mau terima itu."

"Tenang saja Sasuke sayang, kami hanya ingin menguji keteguhan cintanya padamu, " timpal Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya, perasaannya mulai tak enak, bagaimana Hinata bisa melewati ujian dari orang tuanya ini. Sasuke harus bagaimana? Ah, sudahlah bagaiman pun caranya Sasuke tidak akan mau ditunangkan dengan anak perempuan pilihan ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat duluan." Sasuke tergesa meninggalkan halaman belakang mantion Uchiha, tempat mereka biasa sarapan. Sasuke harus segera pergi dari sana, sebelum kegelisahannya tercium oleh seluruh orang yang berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di belakang mobil _sport_ berwarna merah menyala miliknya, bokongnya menempel di atas kap mobilnya. Sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang, tetapi tanda-tanda kemunculan pacar palsunya itu belum juga tampak. Sasuke mulai tak sabaran, ia menengok jam di layar tipis Iphone-nya, hingga terdengar suara lengkingan bel sekolah berbunyi panjang, headset kecil yang terpasang di telinga kanannya ia lepas, menyisakan satu lainnya yang menjejalkan suara musik ke gendang suaranya.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke mulai menyaksikan kerumunan arus manusia berseragam melewati tempatnya berdiri, beberapa kelompok siswi yang berlalu menengok ke arah Sasuke sambil berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa genit. Sasuke tak mengindahkan tatapan para siswi tersebut, mata tajamnya sibuk mencari cewek kaku berponi tebal, yang kalau berjalan suka menunduk.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke akhirnya melihat kemunculan Hinata bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Suara cempreng kedua teman Hinata yang sedang beradu argumen terdengar jelas di sebelah telinga Sasuke.

"Ooh, Lihat! Buakankah itu pacarmu, Hinata." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, iya...! Itu Sasuke, si tuan muda kaya raya," Ino menimpali.

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke jadi salah tingkah, jarak mereka hanya sepuluh meter dari posisi Sasuke.

"Apa kau ada janji kencan, Hianta? Tebak Sakura.

"Tidak, kok! Sasuke-kun cuma minta diantar ke suatu tempat."

"Itu sama saja dengan kencan, Hinata," jelas Ino.

"Wah, kamu pasti akan dibelikan barang-barang mewah lagi," Sakura berbisik pada Hinata, namun suaranya masih bisa didengar teman di sebelahnya.

"Senangnya... Andai aku punya pacar kaya!" pekikan Ino langsung disambut dengan sikutan cinta dari Sakura.

"Pelankan suaramu, _Pig_ ," bentak Sakura.

Ino pun memasang wajah cemberut.  
Hinata tertawa pelan, dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Dasar, perempuan!" Sasuke melepaskan headset yang satunya lagi. "Apa di tenggorokan mereka itu ada toanya, ya? Suaranya sampai mengalahkan suara musikku.

Sasuke menatap gerak-gerik Hinata yang anggun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah beberapa meter dari mobil sportnya, rasanya ia ingin segera menghampiri Hinata lalu menggandengnya dan membawa kabur perempuan itu.  
"Oy! Lambat sekali jalanmu," Sasuke memanggil.

"Hinata cepat ke sana," tegur Ino.

"Ah, iya. Aku duluan ya, teman-teman." Awalnya Hinata melangkah ragu, pada akhirnya langkangkahnya agak lebar dan dipercepat.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Hinata." Sakura dan Ino serempak melambaikan tangan.  
Hinata berbalik dan membalas lambaian tangan keduanya.

Sasuke pun menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak melihat senyuman itu. Tiba-tiba saja debaran jantung Hinata bergejolak, mendadak dalam perutnya seolah ada beberapa peri berterbangan sambil menabur serbuk ajaib.

Sesuatu yang aneh kembali hadir di rongga dada Hinata. Sedikit mengusik namun tetap terkendali.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di gang satu arah menuju kompleks rumah Hinata. Mereka baru saja menyewa sepasang baju untuk persiapan nanti malam.

Sasuke juga menyewakan tas mahal, highheel, dan seperangkat perhiasan untuk Hinata. Dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata menggerutu, tak biasanya Sasuke hanya mau menyewa saja, dia kan anak orang kaya uang jajannya sehari bahkan bisa buat biaya makan sebulan keluarganya. Apa Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki pelit, ya? Atau perusahaan Uchiha _Company_ mau bangkrut?

"Aaah!" Hinata tanpa sadar menepuk tangannya, seakan ia menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ dalam diri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," elak Hinata.

Mereka kini masih berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin didiskusikan Sasuke.

Biasanya Sasuke akan segera mengusir Hinata dari dalam mobilnya.

"Dengar ... Hinata kau harus berhasil meyakinkan orang tuaku kalau kamu itu pacarku."

"Iya, ya tenang saja." Sasuke sudah berulang kali mewanti-wanti Hinata, ia bahkan sudah menyusun rangkuman sejarah pertemuan mereka plus kata-kata bijak tentang cinta untuk dibaca dan dipelajari Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, lebih baik diam saja." Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang imut. Sebelah tangannya di taruh di atas kepala Hinata, lalu mengusapnya dan merasakan kelembutan rambut Hinata di ujung jemarinya.

"Sudah lama sekali," lirih Sasuke.  
Kulit wajah Hinata mendadak memerah.

"Kenapa dulu kau meminta putus?"  
Hinata tak berani menjawab. Bagaimana pun itu hanyalah kisah masa lalu yang tak mau diungkit lagi.

"Sasuke..."

"Kheh... " Sasuke mengembuskan napas, ia membalik posisi duduknya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Uangku terkuras habis," keluh Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

"Kau kan hanya menyewa beberapa barang. Masa tuan muda pemegang kartu unlimited kehabisan uang sih."

"Semenjak aku bertengkar dengan ayahku, semua kartuku di sita dan lagi... " Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Hinata.

"Dan lagi..., apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudah sana cepat turun!" sikap _bossy_ Sasuke kumat.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" Sasuke melotot.  
Hinata tak gentar sedikit pun.

"Kubilang turun sana, nanti malam kujemput! Sebelum jam delapan kau harus sudah siap, aku tak mau menunggumu seperti tadi."

 _'Iiish, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya datang sebelum waktunya bel pulang sekolah.' batin Hinata._

"Kenapa masih menatapku? Minta dicium?" Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata. Alarm tanda bahaya menyala di dalam otak kecil Hinata. Lalu dengan gerakan super cepat Hinata pun membuka pintu mobil, ia turunkan sebelah kakinya.

Baru separuh badannya keluar, tubuh Hinata kembali ditarik masuk. Sasuke membenturkan kening mereka. Deru napas hangat keduanya saling bercampur, Sasuke mengecup ujung hidung Hinata membuat debaran jantung Hinata membeludak, tangannya meremat katung belanjaannya guna meminimalisir getaran tubuhnya. Sasuke tak berhenti sampai di sana, ia lalu menyingkirkan poni tebalnya dan mengecup kening Hinata cukup lama. Dan yang terkahir Sasuke berbisik, "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Hinata... Apa pun kesalahanku di masa lalu tolong maafkan aku."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tanpa menjawab permintaan mantan kekasihnya itu, Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga sambil membawa tas kertas yang ia jadikan pegangan saat Sasuke menghantam perasaannya dengan semua kelembutan itu.

Sasuke menyesal telah bersikap gegabah dan terburu-buru, bagaimana jika Hinata sampai tak mau meneruskan sandiwara mereka, bagaimana jika Hinata kembali menjauhi dan menghindarinya lagi, mungkin ia bisa gila.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu. Ia tak pernah tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hianta dulu.  
Sama seperti sekarang, ia pun tidak pernah tahu kalau Hinata saat ini kembali menangis di sudut kamar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan menyesali segala keputusannya dulu.

* * *

Cahaya mentari telah redup sempurna, jalan-jalan raya yang melingkar dipenuhi gemerlap lampu-lampu jalan yang menjulang. Hinata dan Sasuke meluncur dengan mobil sport, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka, tak ada Sasuke yang mendominasi dan tukang ngatur, Hinata pun dari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke lama-lama.

Saat mobil mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, Sasuke pun membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan disambut dengan canggung olehnya.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran saling bergandengan tangan, Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang terasa dingin, diremasnya jemari-jemari itu.

Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, ada begitu banyak rahasia mengendap di binaran mata keduanya, ingin rasanya mereka saling menukar segala rahasia yang terpendam di hati masing-masing. Namun, tatkala hati ingin jujur ada saja bagian hati lainnya yang mencegah, cinta memang bisa dimengerti dengan hanya dirasakan tetapi sering kali juga perlu dibahasakan.

Mereka saling melempar senyum, lalu berjalan dengan langkah mantap dan hati yang teguh.

Sasuke menanyakan meja yang telah dibooking keluarga Uchiha, seorang pelayan menunjukan arah.  
Keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan berdesain mewah, di sana sudah berisi beberapa orang yang dikenal Sasuke. Orang tua dan kakak lelaki Sasuke menatap kedatangan keduanya dengan kening mengerut, dua orang lainnya yang masih asing di mata Sasuke menatap dengan mimik penuh tanya.

"Selamat malam." Sasuke membungkuk diikuti oleh Hinata yang juga memberikan penghormatan.

Sasuke melihat arah pandangan ayahnya, mata kelam lelaki tua itu memindai Hinata lalu tatapanya jatuh pada tautan jemari keduanya yang tak mau saling melepas.

"Papa, aku ingin mengenalkan Hinata." Sasuke menengok wajah perempuan yang dibawanya.

"Se-selamat malam, Tuan, Nyonya. Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Tak ada respon, suasana ruangan yang awalnya hangat mendadak canggung.

"Hinata adalah perempuan yang kucintai."

Hati Hinata berdesir saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang lugas.

Sasuke maju ke arah tamu kehormatan Fugaku, "Paman, tolong maafkan aku." Ia lalu melirik anak perempuan berambut pirang, iris matanya yang seperti shapire terlihat cantik di bawah sinar lampu.

"Kau memiliki putri yang cantik, aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan sosok pangeran yang lebih pantas daripada diriku."

" _What going on_?" Rekan sang ayah melirik ke semua orang.

" _Just a litle bit problem_ , Minato. _Don't worry everything gonna be alright,_ " Fugaku menjelaskan singkat.

Mikoto menaruh gelas anggurnya, mendadak selera minumnya hilang. "Sasuke, kau benar-benar-" Perkataan Mikoto terhenti oleh isyarat tangan yang dibuat Fugaku.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga?"

Fugaku bertanya langsung pada Hinata.

"Di-dia ayahku." Hinata menjawab gugup, terlebih pandangan mata Fugaku begitu mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau mengerti posisimu saat ini?" Fugaku mencecar Hinata.

"Papa!" Sasuke protes. "Bukankah kau sudah janji tidak akan menyudutkan posisi pacarku."

Fugaku tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Kau mendekati anakku karena harta, kan?"

Hinata menunduk dalam, ia tak sanggup menunjukan wajahnya. Penghinaan ini bukan yang pertama diterima Hinata, dulu juga begini. Dan Sasuke tak pernah mengetahui apa pun yang dialaminya dulu, ia menyimpan rapat-rapat perlakuan keluarga Uchiha padanya. Kesedihan kembali menguasai, sungguh hati Hinata seolah diperas-peras.

Air mata Hinata tak lagi bisa dibendung, aliran liquid dari kedua mata Hianta menetes-netes dan jatuh di lantai.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Pa!" Sasuke menatap sengit wajah ayahnya.

"Sekarang kau pilih, tetap menjadi Uchiha atau putuskan dia?" Fugaku menatap balik wajah putra bungsunya, tak kalah sengit.

Mikoto membekap bibir saat mendengar putusan sang suami.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Suara isakan Hinata bertambah kuat. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mampu diam dalam suasan yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke menatap wajah sang ibu. Lalu membungkuk, "Terima kasih untuk segala yang kalian berikan padaku, maaf aku tak mampu membalasnya."

Dengan perasaan kecewa Sasuke memutuskan pergi, dan menarik Hinata bersamanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Tunggu! T-Tunggu. Sasuke lepaskan aku." Hinata melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, lalu berbalik menghadapi kepala keluarga Uchiha yang duduk angkuh di balik meja, wajahnya telah kuyup oleh air mata, pucat di wajahnya kentara sekali.

Hinata berlutut di hadapan semua orang, Sasuke tercengang melihatnya. Semua orang kini dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tuan, tolong jangan menghukum Sasuke seberat ini. Dia hanya tak berpikir panjang. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kalian, tolong jangan lepas anakmu begitu saja. Aku mohon Tuan. Aku janji akan pergi-"

"HINATA!" Sasuke menbentak. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Sasu, apa yang kaulakukan. Kau tak boleh memutuskan hal sebesar ini dengan gegabah." Hianta tanpa sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, _please_ , _please_ ," mohon Sasuke dengan suara lirihnya.

Air mata Sasuke merembas juga, ia pernah menangis seorang diri, untuk kepergian Hinata, maka hari ini ia tidak akan ragu menangis untuk memohon pada Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hianta yang bergetar hebat, lalu berbisik lirih, "Jangan lepaskan aku Hinata, kumohon kau jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi. Aku pernah merasakannya, tanpamu seluruh hari yang datang padaku hanyalah kutukan saja.

"Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, asalkan kau di sisiku. Percayalah padaku Hinata, kumohon." Dekapan Sasuke mengerat.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, ia menganggukan kepala sebagai isyarat persetujuannya, ia tidak akan meninggalka Sasuke lagi, pengakuan Sasuke menguatkan hatinya, tak mengapa kali ini ia berlaku egois, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan pengorbanan seorang diri. Setelah ini Hinata akan meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena perasaan cintanya pada anak pimpinannya mungkin keluarga Hinata juga akan terancam.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, ia menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tanpa menoleh sedetik pun, Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

Pintu ruangan tertutup, semua orang di dalamnya masih tercengang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Anata ..." Makoto menatap suaminya dengan wajah basah oleh air mata.

"Sasuke, dia ... tidak memilih kita. Anak kita telah pergi?" Mikoto tampak linglung.

Fugaku meraih gelas anggurnya, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum miring.

Fugaku memberi isyarat bersulang, ia menggantung gelasnya dalam apitan jemarinya. Gelas itu disambut oleh dentingan gelas anggur Itachi, diikuti oleh Minato dan putrinya Naruko.

"Selamat untuk pertunangan Itachi dan Naruko. Juga untuk putra bungsuku."

Mikoto masih menangis haru. Ia sibuk menyusut liquid kental di hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Naruko, calon menantunya.

Itachi dan Naruko melempar senyuman, merasa beruntung mereka tak perlu melalui ujian seberat Sasuke dan Hinata.

Itachi menelan minumannya dengan rakus, tidak menyangkan seorang berdarah Uchiha seperti Sasuke yang sombong dan manja berani meninggalkan segala kemewahannya demi seorang gadis.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di depan kemudinya, ia mengembuskan napas panjang, sementara itu Hinata di sebelahnya masih terisak-isak.

"Hinata ..., sekarang aku jatuh miskin."

"Hmm." Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Kau masih punya tabungan, kan?"

"Uangku sudah habis," jawabnya dengan ekspresi orang mual. Perut Sasuke seolah diaduk-aduk oleh angin tak kasat mata.

"Kau ini, kenapa begitu pemboros. Sekarang lihat saat susah begini kau tak memiliki tabungan," cecar Hinata.

"Kheh, memangnya siapa yang membuatku jadi susah begini. Kalau bukan karena hutang-hutangmu itu aku masih punya sedikit tabungan."

"Hah! Hutangku?" Hinata tak paham.

"Aku mencari informasi, aku tahu kau banyak mengutang di sana-sini, hingga akhirnya kau harus kerja rodi membayar semua hutang-hutang itu." Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Karena aku tak tega jadi kulunasi saja."

Hinata menunduk, dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Hey, kenapa malah menangis lagi." Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Gom-me-nne, Sasuke-kun. A-aku janji, tidak akan, membeli barang mewah lagi." Hinata bicara tersendat-sendat.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"A-aku, akan menjual barang itu. Dan kita bisa menyimpan uangnya untuk biaya hidup kita berdua nanti, aku juga akan bekerja keras untuk Sasuke."

Sasuke makin mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Ia ingin meledakan tawanya, mereka kan masih pelajar mana mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkan Hinata bekerja keras.

"Aku juga akan bilang pada Ino dan Sakura, bahwa pacarku adalah pemuda yang sangat mencintaiku, yang berani meninggalkan segalanya demi diriku."

"Kau tidak akan menyesalkan diriku yang sekarang, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Akan selalu mencintaiku selamanya?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk mantap.

"Kau ..., akan menikahiku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya gugup.

Hinata menegakan kepala, menatap sorot mata Sasuke yang kelam. "Kau ingin aku melamarmu, Sasu?"

"Sudah jelaskan?" suara _bossy_ Sasuke melengking. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan nasibku saat ini."

Hinata tercengang. Apa Sasuke mulai sinting karena telah kehilangan segalanya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Sasuke risih dipandangi perempuan yang dicintai. "Minta dicium, ya?"

Refleks Hinata menjauh. Sasuke menyeringai.

Mengetahui Sasuke hanya menggoda, Hinata pun nekad mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Hey! Kau menodaiku, " protesan Sasuke terdengar seperti perjaka ting ting. Namun kelakuannya persis kucing garong.

Hinata layaknya ikan goreng di dalam mobil, Sasuke pun tak main-main lagi, disantapnya Hinata dengan buas. Kecupan dan pelukan di malam musim gugur itu menjadi penawar segala kesedihan bagi keduanya.

Cinta tidak harus selalu dibungkus dengan kemewahan. Mencintai dengan sederhana sering kali lebih terasa istimewa.

* * *

 **Cinta adalah refleksi**

 **Seperti saat kutatap separuh jiwaku**

 **Aku ingin kau menatapku terus**

 **Tataplah aku selamanya**

 ** _The End._**

* * *

Aku tahu FF ini masih banyak kekurangan.

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan.

Omake

Tas tangan Mikoto bergetar, wanita setengah baya nan cantik itu memohon diri pada tamunya untuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"Hallo, Mah," suara Sasuke terdengar gelisah.

"Iya, Sayang. Kau sekarang di mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku menginap di apartement Niichan. Bagaimana ini Mah, kau bilang ayah hanya ingin menguji Hinata. Tapi mengapa dia mengujiku juga, Mah?"

Mikoto berjalan ke arah balkon, udara dingin menyergap tubuhnya.

"Itu karena ayahmu menyangka Hinata adalah gadis matre, apalagi saat orang-orang ayahmu menyelidiki kebiasaan konsumtif Hinata, ayahmu menguji Hinata lewat dirimu, Sayang."

Mata Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit kamar kakaknya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, jika bukan karena pesanmu untuk mempertahankan Hinata, apa pun yang terjadi, aku tentu tidak akan mau memilih siapa pun, aku akan tetap bersama keluargaku. Namun, aku juga akan tetap menarik Hinata untuk menjadi bagian keluarga kita."

Mikoto tersenyum bangga.

"Iya, Sayang. Mama mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang yang penting kau harus bisa merubah Hinata."

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Hn... Tenang saja Mah, Hinata itu pada dasarnya gadis baik dan sederhana. Selama berhubungan dulu dia tidak pernah meminta apa-apa dariku. Semua yang dia miliki hasil dari keringatnya sendiri."

"Mama percaya itu, instingku juga mengatakan Hinata adalah gadis yang baik untukmu, semoga ayahmu pun bisa melihat apa yang kaulihat pada diri Hinata."

"Ya sudah, Ma. Terima kasih sudah mengertikan aku, kau memang ibu terbaik di seluruh planet ini. Aku meyayangimu, Mah."

Suara tawa Mikoto sungguh membawa angin segar di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku juga meyanyangimu Sayang."

Mikoto menjeda.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Sebenarnya malam ini adalah malam spesial untuk Itachi." Sasuke masih terdiam mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan mamanya.

"Maaf ya, Sayang. Aku dan ayahmu membohongimu, Naruko itu sebenarnya calon tunangan kakakmu Itachi."

"Aa-pa-"

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Sampai nanti. Mmuah!"

Klip.

Sasuke terbengong, tidak disangka kedua orang tuanya benar-benar maksimal mempermainkan perasaannya. Ini pasti karma dirinya yang kerap menjahili Itachi. Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya.

Dasar, Itachi! Ini pasti idenya yang licik. Dia selalu bisa memprovokasi ayahnya dengan ide konyol sekali pun.

.

.

.

Selesai.

Banyak typo bertebaran, dan banyak kalimat tak efektifnya, lain kali akan diperbaiki.

Aku bingung ngejelasinnya. Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke sudah diberi pesan sama Mikoto untuk mempertahankan apa yang diinginkannya (meraih cintanya), karena apa pun yang terjadi keluarga Uchiha akan terus bersama Sasuke, dalam keadaan Sasuke kalah atau menang (misal Hinata menendang Sasuke yang miskin atau Hinata tetap menerima Sasuke) ... Keluarga itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun, (apalagi cuma pacar) karena pada kenyataannya keluarga akan tetap menerima Sasuke meskipun ia dalam keadaan paling terpuruk.


End file.
